Think of Me so Fondly
by XxXherXonlyXmedicineXxX
Summary: Sora Haine, a sophomore at a local high school on Konoha, has weird dreams about a boy named Sasuke. She was never met the kid until she arrives at school and finds out that he moved to her school and knows her! What fate is set for Sora?


Sasuke!" I screamed, shooting up in my bed. He was invading my dreams again, making it impossible to get him out. Who the hell was he? Why was he in my mind? I put my head up towards the ceiling, my eyes still closed, groaning. My neck ached like crazy and it was like he was causing the pain. My back was drenched with sweat; the back of my tank top was soaked. "Get the fuck out of my head, you barbarian."

_What time is it?_ My mind asked as my golden eyes opened. I shifted my head, stiffly, towards my alarm clock. 5:50. Great, I slept through the alarm again. A small chuckle came from my lips, as if laughing at my stupidity. The room was so dark and I was so tired, I fell out of bed and hit something, not realizing that it was the floor. God, I'm fucking idiot.

The room stayed in complete darkness for about a minute when my light was flicked on. It was too bright! Blinding me. I closed my eyes tightly, hissing at who ever the hell turned the light on. A sigh came from whom ever. It sounded very preppy. That meant only one person. Kairi.

"Get up, Sora," She said in her annoying annoyed tone.

"Maybe I don't want to, Kairi." I sneered, opening my eyes to glare at the preppy brunette.

"Daddy will be pissed. Just get the hell up!"

Dad wasn't the type of person you wanted to get mad. His abuse would be brutal and it makes me cringe just thinking about it. Slowly, I got up so Kairi wouldn't tell him that I wanted to skip. I wish I could just speak up to him. Kairi, knowing that she won, once again, smiled and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind herself, thank God.

God, I hated that bitch. I hated my whole family because I knew that they all hate me. Except for Mom. Mom was rarely ever home due to business. She called every two weeks to get some feed about things at home. She was the only one who really knew me. The only one I really trusted.

I stumbled over to my closet, like a drunken human being, and pulled it open. My eyes were still trying to adjust with the light. _What to wear?_ My mind pondered as I scanned the closet. I felt like wearing a skirt today, so I pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and a stripped, dark red and black tank top, than went to my dresser and pulled out a black skirt.

I had a feeling that today was going to shock me. Something, or someone, will. Who? Or what?

Kairi parked in a spot closest to the school because she was wearing her special six-inch high heels. She only wore them to impress her boyfriend. God, she was a fucking slut. Daddy's favorite because she was the oldest and the prettiest. I heard him say that to Mom too. She said nothing, but I knew she wanted to.

I dragged myself into the damned school, hoping that I would pass out in the weight room or something. It was raining, so we couldn't go outside and play soccer. In science, we were going to dissect a worm, a frog, and a cat all in one day. I wouldn't be dissecting the cat though.

"Sora!" My two best friends, Umeko Datshei and Nami Aiko, exclaimed as they walked over to my locker, which I was by.

A small smile formed on my face. Umeko was a senior and I was a sophomore. Not many people like sophomores like Nami and me. Umeko was different. Was it because she was the only brunette in our entire school with a chunk of green in her hair? The way her green eyes shined when she was in the light? Or was it because she had a kind heart? Who the fuck knows?

Nami had been my friend since we were in the third grade, when she moved into town. Her hair was a dark red color and her eyes were blue. The type of blue eyes everyone would die for. She was skinny, like Umeko and myself, which she hated because she felt as if she were anorexic.

"Hey Umeko-kun. Nami-kun," I said looking at the two ladies who stood in front of me.

"Can't wait to dissect the cat today!" Nami sighed happily. Umeko and I both gave her a look as if she were crazy. She looked from me to Umeko with a confused look plastered on her face. "What?"

"I refuse to touch a dead cat." Umeko replied.

"I will be too busy crying because I will feel like I killed it." I added, turning to my locker.

"Am I the only one who thinks dissecting things are cool?" Nami wondered.

"Yes." We both sighed.

Ever since we had started high school, Nami was always jealous of Umeko, whom we've met as freshmen, because she was cooler and spent more time with me. I couldn't help it though. Nami lived right out of the huge town while Umeko lived right around the block. I hated to think that I might lose my friend because of it.

I opened my locker right as Nami told us that she would see us in class. A sigh was suppressed from my lips. The older friend hugged me from behind. She cared for me a lot more than Nami did. What a great friend Nami was.

The teacher was fashionably late, as she would put it because she was the Child and Development teacher. When I walked into class, there was a boy sitting in the empty seat next to mine. Great, I thought sarcastically, a new boy to fuck up my day. I took my seat and watched as everyone else piled into the room. All the girls stared at him in awe. What was so great about him? Most of his bangs covered his face, like mine, and nobody at the school liked gothic looking kids. Wow, it looks like they've changed since he came.

The teacher, Ai-sensei walked into class five minutes late. Naruto, who sat right in front of me, shifted in his seat. He had a crush on the teacher because, just face it, she was hot. Ai-sensei stood in the front of the room, smiling about her happy life.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Sasuke Uchiha…"

I stopped listening to her talk. My head snapped to the side to look at him. It was he, from my dreams. _So he is real!_ The voice in my head gasped. How the fuck do I know him? Why is he in my dreams? The Uchiha's head turned, slowly, to look at me. A bead of sweat rolled down my face.

"Hey Sora-san." He murmured, his voice was so sweet, like honey.

I gasped and my eyes went wide. _How the fuck does he know me?!_


End file.
